The conventional imaging systems using millimeter wave (approximately 25 GHz˜300 GHz) acquire signals by scanning the images of objects obtained with lenses or other methods using image sensors and construct the signals into images. Such systems may invade privacy by providing clear images of human bodies under clothes and affect human health by scanning human bodies with X-rays.